The Power of The Ancients
by Slay121
Summary: After the Defeat of the Vaygr and Maakan the inhabitants of the Higaaren galaxy are threatened by one last ancient.


Hi guys this is my first shot at this so here goes

Hi guys this is my first shot at this so here goes.

As everyone else I do not own any of the characters but instead I have built upon the storyline following after the defeat of Makaan and the Vaygr.

Prologue

_A probe…_

_A thought…_

_A disturbance…_

_An Enemy._

_AI banks onboard an unknown vessel _

The massive star emitted yet another harsh ring of fiery destruction from it's core as it had for over thousands of years. The blinding white light could render cornea's of the humans useless but the ships sensor arrays had no trouble in dampening the brightness for vision to be possible on several large screens throughout the bridge.

"Hyperspace jump Successful captain." The Petty officer reported looking at a rather stocky man who was standing over the Sensor table in the corner of the well lit room.

"Thanks for the update Tysh, report back as soon as you've found a resource able area immediately." Replayed the captain in a bored but firm tone.

Tysh simply nodded and went back to his control station to start scanning the area for immediate resource possibilities.

The Captain returned to look at the sensor table which was just starting to retrieve data from the sensor's array from the hull of the carrier Fireblade. He paused as the star's data was displayed on the detailed holographic image of the surrounding galaxy. His eyebrows raised as he read the data, quickly he turned and walked over to the petty officer's station.

"The readout's of the Star in the middle of this system have just come in and it doesn't look good, Dense radiation is being emitted inside a radius of 20,000,000 kilometres. Please tell me that the mining areas are outside the sphere of radiation?" The captain pleaded in vein.

"Apparently not sir, the best sized resource chunk is 17,000,469 kilometres from the centre of the star. However I'm detecting another sizeable resource sector about 50 light years from our current location, I cant get a sensor lock however, some sort of interference." The petty officer replied.

The captain grimaced "Looks like we don't have a choice then, Power up for a tactical jump to the resource field and leave the carrier at alert status yellow. Our orders are to remain in this system for a period of 24 hours and no less. Then we can get back to Higaara and be done with this hunk of metal."

Before the petty officer even had a chance to reply the captain briskly walked back to his command platform which was surrounded by a virtual near 360 degree view of the surrounding space. The ship lurched violently as it entered hyperspace he fell into his command chair.

A blue light shimmered next to him and a tall woman appeared before him wearing a worried look on her face.

"Oh come on, what is it now Yanir? Surely there cant be any more problems!" Exasperated the captain as he readjusted his position in his command chair to save himself getting a cramp form the hardness of the chair itself.

"Captain richa I am to remind you that while the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk is finished being reverse engineered in Space dock that you are required to command this ship and do the bidding of Fleet Intelligance. Anyway what I was going to say is the we've picked up something odd." The holographic projection stated.

"God I hate third generation AI, the techs back in the day try and be civilised and build a real AI and look what happens it reminds me of my orders!" Richa said irritated "Now you said you found something odd? What is odd apart from this galaxy being completely empty of and object in general except for two resourcing pockets, one unreachable and the other could be a trap. There's not even any asteroids out here, just a massive star about to go boom. Now apart from all that what else could be odd?" Richa added sarcastically.

"We picked up a Quantum Disruption sir, about a minute after we exited hyperspace." The AI stated coolly following programming and ignoring the captains remark completely.

"What? A Quantum Disruption? You mean a hyperspace signature Yanir? But there's nothing even out here, it's a dead galaxy according to Intel." Richa responded slightly surprised at the event.

"Yes sir, it disappeared within a second but still it could be a prescence that is hidden from sensors by the radiation of the …" Yanir paused frowning "We've picked up a large hyperspace signature, it's locked on to our Quantum disruption. Oh my god I don't believe it!"

"What? There can't be it's impossible!" Richa moaned. He turned to the sensors officer "How long until we reach our destination and exit hyperspace?"

"With this old drive system, about twenty minutes sir." The officer replied quickly

"Richa! It just jumped through the star itself!" Yanir gasped

"What? It can't be nothing is that stupid as to jump through a dense radiation field if its drives fail it's gonna…" Richa started.

Yanir quickly cut him off "It didn't jump through the radiation field, it jumped through the core of the star itself."

Richa gawked at the information for a second before spinning into action. "Upgrade the ship status to red, we don't know if military contact will be necessary but if it is we wont stand a chance in this old piece of shit."

The officer's quickly saluted and hurriedly went about preparing the ship for battle. Richa turned back to a large screen in front of his command station and pushed a few buttons into the console. A holographic image of the carrier sprang to life infront of him.

Richa looked at the Fireblade in disgust, it was a carrier class vessel dating back to the First Homeworld War and the Return to Higaara. The carrier's armour was only 30 feet thick and made from regular alloys its nuclear reactors produced not even a quarter of what newer ships in the same class could. The only thing that the Fireblade boasted was a superior fighter class squadron. 30 Aiolus Mark IV's had been brought along on the expedition just for safety. Richa looked away in disgust as the ship shook violently from another hyperspace disturbance.

"How much time until we exit hyperspace Yanir?" Richa asked the still standing hologram.

"Twelve minutes until we reach the outer edge of the resource sector." Yanir replied frowning as she looked at the captain. "Sir, I know your frustrated with your situation but orders are orders."

"How far behind are our unkown guests?" Richa said ignoring the obvious fact.

Yanir sighed "Just over twenty seconds behind in Hyper speed, at the rate they are gaining they will reach the asteroid field in just over two minutes. Reading high energy readings coming from the vessel sir."

"I know this ship is old but nothing in the fleet travels at those speeds except for Sajuuk himself. All right prep all Strike groups for combat." Richa ordered.

Several crew members nodded at once and relayed orders to the hanger bays where pilots immedietly began to run to their Aiolus ships. Klaxons wailed throughout the ship as it sped just over the speed of light toward the pocket of valuable mineral's.

Suddenly the ship rocked as an explosion reverberated through the hull of the old carrier. "Damage report!" Roared the captain as he quickly stood up after being thrown to the deck of the bridge under the impact.

"Hull integrity has fallen to below 20 captain, decks from 1A through to 12B have been space breached, ordering bulkheads to be locked down. Negative, computer systems are not responding to commands sir." A officer yelled as he typed furious commands into his console to no avail.

"Great! Transfer all available power to the Hyperspace drives, everything else goes to the bridge command circuit. Yanir, Yanir what the hell is happening? Did we hit something in hyperspace?" Richa spoke raising his voice to be heard above the now screaming klaxons.

Slowly the holographic projector displayed the picture of the exasperated AI. Tiny tears and fractures appeared in the image as Yanir turned to look at something no one else could see. "Sir the target we have been tracking caught up to us just before the explosion…. We lost contact with the target as the primary sensors have been knocked out. Switching to secondary sensors." Yanir closed her eyes and concentrated on the task "Sir… the target… how?" Yanir barely whispered.

"What?! Yanir speak clearly, this is not the time to be calm, do you understand?!" Richa bellowed at the AI.

"Sir, the target… well look for yourself." Yanir replied. Within a second a undamaged screen infront of Richa displayed the blue sensor screen. Richa quickly identified the Fireblade icon speeding through the surrounding the galaxy at FTL speeds. Suddenly movement on the screen caught the captains eye and his jaw suddenly dropped.

"Yanir are you sure this … this is accurate" He stammered.

"Yes sir, the target we were tracking is attacking us while still travelling at hyperspace speeds. It just made a 360 degree turn in 1.04 seconds while travelling at more than 50,000 times the speed of light. It is manoeuvring in hyperspace for another strafing run sir." Yanir gasped as the Hyperspace signature suddenly turned back to face the already doomed carrier

Richa stared at his screen as the object hurled back toward them at incredible speed. He snapped out of his gaze and quickly jumped to his feet. "Send out a Mayday with our co-ordinates attached" The captain barely managed to say before the ship was again rocked by an explosion. Richa didn't need to ask of the damage as he heard a second high pitch explosion from the rear of the ship. He cursed the gods as the nuclear reactors exploded from being breached from tremendous firepower, filling the corridors and bays with intense heat before the structure itself melted in an intense fireball

* * *

The blue hyperspace window appeared in the dense cloud of Asteroids, slowly it slid back to reveal several molten bits of metal and deformed armour chunks.

A red hyperspace circle opened next to the debree and the alien vessel the size of a Imperial Fighter emerged from the window. The ship observed the wreckage of the Fireblade before transmitting a signal across a galactic channel.

"_Analysis."_

"_Ship Destroyed"_

"_Negative confirmation on lifesigns"_

"_Primary objective complete"_

"_Initiating secondary objective"_

* * *

_Destruction…_

_Power…_

_A beginning… _

_AI banks onboard an unknown vessel _

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter, I have many ideas to where this could lead but before I do this I want to know whether I should continue with the story or call it a day. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Sector 11, M-43A – Aboard the Orion Portable Relay Station**

The screen endlessly filled with data. Boring data Quar S'jet thought. He sighed and relaxed back into his chair for the fifth time in the same hour. This couldn't get any more boring he thought to himself.

"Your working hours are from 9am to 5pm corporal Quar." A voice said disturbing Quar from his peace.

"Yeah well you try looking at a screen with eyes for half a day and see what crazy things happen Shilk." Quar replied settling into the comfortable chair once again.

"Thankfully I don't have to, something that might interest you though…. If you're interested of course." The AI finished.

The tall corporal lifted an eyebrow "Oh I'm listening. Go on."

"Well your report on ship schematics is due in two hours. And the lunch that was prepared for you is ready." Shilk replied with a hint of computer humor.

"Oh how exciting" Quar grumbled as he sat up and began running diagnostics on the ships status. "Lets see then. Who am I sending this report to Shilk?"

The AI voice replied with scepticism "A research officer by the name of Imip Bave. Newly graduated from the Institution for Space Science."

"Oh great, means I'm going to have to go right back to basics with him I suppose." Quar said annoyed. "Lets see" Quar said. Quar turned to his screen and began to enter the report in a audio format to save himself from typing "The Orion Beta class vessel is one of the top of the art portable relay stations available in the Higaaren fleet, the vessel itself is slightly smaller than a frigate chassis but is packed down to the bulkheads with sensor and communication's equipment, the ship has no engine drives and there fore requires that it be towed into position. Once in position the vessel can be operated by AI. However if fleet command decides that the situation is dire enough the vessel can be manned by one person. Please note that the living and recreation area's onboard are very limited and therefore no human presence is usually found on board. As for the Ships ability to pick up communications or vessels, it has a micro sensitivity of about 300,000 light years for sensor range and communications range can span up to the entire Galaxies. At this present time the Orion I am piloting along with the AI Shilk is situated in the outer rim galaxy of M-43A." Quar finished. "Did I miss anything?" asking the AI.

"Except for the fact that the ships overall appearance is circular and pan like, I think you covered most of the vital pieces of information yes". Replied the AI.

"Great!" exasperated Quar "Then I'll be off to get some lunch then. Monitor the system and update me the second anything changes Shilk."

Quar walked down the narrow passage way into the crew recreation area with was just larger than the average car. He sat down at the small desk and pulled the steaming lunch toward him. Slowly he picked up his fork and began to pick away at his food.

"Why would I be transferred all the way out here" Quar wondered to himself as he ate another bite of something that resembled potato pie and tasted like chicken. "There's nothing out this far, no known resourcing pockets, not even the Taidan Empire had bothered to send anything this far outside the Galactic core for a millennia, since before the First Homeworld Exile" Quar reminded himself.

He looked down at the meal he was eating and decided to abandon the morsels of grit and mush. "So why did fleet command send me, one of the most cocky pilots in the entire Navy, to a place like this, on a special assignment."

Quar suddenly stood up as if he had remembered something important, hit his head on the low bulkhead, cursed for a few seconds and then he looked at his Personal organiser and hurried back the way he had come toward the bridge.

He raced into his command station and brought up a map of the surrounding galaxy. He scanned data lines and suddenly the realisation hit him. "Shilk, may I enquire into something?" He asked the AI.

"Yes, but first why didn't you finish your meal? It was a perfectly good healthy option and you let it go to waste." The AI said sounding a bit irritated.

Quar grinned as he replied "Well the beef tasted like chicken and I didn't want to run the chance of contaminating the ship with a bad batch of meet did I? Not that there's any one to contaminate mind you, but I could always slip some into your processing unit and see how mouldy it gets couldn't i. Now, I want you to equate something for me."

"Yeah, go on." The AI droned.

"I want you to calculate how far the nearest galaxy is from our position Shilk. Don't even ask why either, just do it as quick as possible." Quar Ordered.

There were a few moments of silence and Quar began to open his mouth to start abusing the AI for not following orders when Shilk replied in a emotionless tone. "Yes sir, Equations will be complete in 34 minutes and twenty seconds."

"Great, I'll be down in Engineering to try and figure out why thruster 11 keeps on cutting out. Contact me when you're done or something remotely exciting happens ok?" Quar turned and hurried down the corridor.

* * *

**M-43 Outer Rim, Aboard the Progenitor Warship, Sajuuk**

A quick mental thought and the data screen scrolled further through the report. This is most strange she silently thought to herself. She willed her consciousness to the bridge, she sped through circuitry and glanced strange data flowing all around her. Suddenly she saw the bridge materialise in front of her. She quickly glanced at the officers within the bridge and noted that everything seemed to be running smoothly.

"Admiral Fise, I have read your report on the re-opening on Balcora gate." She announced to the bridge via the massive ships intercom.

"Thankyou for your urgency in attending to this matter Sajuuk Khar. I believe this to be of great importance so I immediately returned to report this to the fleet." Admiral Fise replied.

"Please, disregard all formalities, only fanatics or Navy people who have not served under my fleet still call me the Sajuuk Khar. To you and all other Higaaren's I am just Karen. Now about your report, is there any way that the sensors of the Hyar and escorts were malfunctioning some way?" She replied already knowing the answer.

"Thankyou Karen, no we checked and rechecked the Sensors and every ship within the Balcora region has reported the same thing…" Fise paused as the news he was about to reveal was unknown to the rest of the officers aboard the bridge. "According to the data you provided us about the co-ordinates of Balcora gate, captain Soban lead the Gate Keeper to re-open the gate. Once my task force moved through the gate we began an immediate sensor scan. Our results came up as negative. The Pride of Higaara, which is what the Hyar Infiltration fleet were sent to retrieve, is missing."

The bridge suddenly paused for a second before the normal sounds of sensor pings could be heard as the officers went back to their stations.

Karen regarded the Admiral for a second. He was a bald old man with many years of experience of leading crews through the void, capturing ships ranging from Taidan Attack Frigates to the massive Vaygr Sajuur class battle cruisers which were a mock of the Sajuuk itself. "Do you suspect that someone has commandeered the Pride Admiral?" Karen asked afraid of the answer she might recieve.

"I have no need to suspect anything, we found a Quantum irregularity several light years from the ruins of Maakan's flagship in a nearby gravity well. Several Hyperspace signatures seem to have been trapped within the well and after analysis they match the Pride's signature. Whatever captured and powered up the Pride jumped straight through the gravity well." The Admiral said simply

"Through a gravity well? Only the Power of the Three is able to achieve such high Hyperspace output to be able to jump through Gravity wells." Karen said allowed to herself as well as to the admiral. "Thankyou for the useful information Lise, please return to your ship via the shuttle waiting in bay 12 and regroup with the rest of the fleet."

The admiral saluted to the direction of the Command station which sat empty before strolling from the room.

Karen opened a communications channel to the rest of her attack fleet as easily as looking over her shoulder. "Fleet command orders, I am jumping the Sajuuk and its attack fleet to Balcora Gate, Admiral Fise please lead your fleet to the Tannis 21 system and space dock with the Orbital Platform Chimera to await for the fitting of the new Pulse Fusion Drive."

"Admiral Fise to fleet command, Orders understood. Co-ordinates set for Tannis 21 system. Good hunting Karen." Admiral Fise replied cutting the communications channel as he boarded the shuttle awaiting him in one of the Sajuuks large Fighter Bay's.

Karen waited until she saw the sensors triangle of Admiral Fise's shuttle completely clear the Sajuuk's superstructure and electro-magnetic field before she reached out and touched the three hyperspace cores built by the ancients. She willed them to life and after a mille second hundreds of blue hyperspace windows engulfed ships and transported them through systems faster than 1,000,000 times the speed of light.

Fise's eyes counted as over a hundred Hyperspace windows engulfed the attack fleet of the kith clan of S'jet. His Ekron type V shuttle shuddered slightly as the Quantum irregularities washed over his tiny craft.

"Quickly dock with the Hyar corporal." The admiral ordered the pilot of the shuttle.

Within minutes the commanding officer of the Infiltration fleet boarded his flagship and hurried to the bridge. Upon sitting up his command chair again the admiral relaxed into it's warmth and perfectly customised cushions.

"Bring the Hyperspace systems online nav officer. Charter a course for the Tannis 21 system, we are to commence a space dock with the Orbital platform Chimera." Fise ordered to the officers surrounding him. "Engage Hyperdrive on my mark. Mark."

Slowly the Blue hyperspace corridor enveloped the Hyar Infiltration carrier and it's escorts using the quantum wavefronts speed the ships through the void of space at speeds faster than the speed of light itself.

After the intense blue light of the Hyperspace windows vanished from view the surrounding asteroids dulled to the grey of minerals present in the giant sumps of resources. The space around one of Higaara's main staging systems returned to it's eerie silence.

A galactic communications channel is opened and a broadcast is repeated for a few seconds "Higaaren forces have disperced, recommend operation commencement immedietly."

Many light years away a tiny spherical object exploded into a fiery orange light.

* * *

**M-43-Higaara Orbital Research station Kynar**

He slammed his fist into the desk again and again. Frustrated he threw the data reports at the wall closest to him. Slowly he calmed himself before the AI registered his behaviour to the Insanity wards. He paced his small metal cubicle looking around the room for something to calm his enraged mind. He looked at a picture frame on his desk of the Sajuuk Khar, the greatest warship ever built and immediately began to calm down.

If only Karan had not insisted on leading the S'jet attack fleet using the Sajuuk Khar as a Flagship he would have been able to scan the data banks of the Ancients vessel answering questions he could not even ask about his research.

The intercom crackled to life and the ships AI announces "Scientist Likire S'jet, please report to bay 3 for immediate transfer to Higaara surface for planet leave."

Likire's anger re-engaged by the interference from higher ranking officials threw a few personal belongings into his bag at the base of his bunk and strutted angrily down the corridors towards the Hangers at the rear of the large space station.

He quickly stepped aboard the shuttle assigned to take him to the planets surface and his frown increased. "General, what is the occasion for seeing me off?" Likire asked menacingly

"Please Likire, there is no need to be like that. We all know that you will grasp the right equations for your new research in time but we believe that you need a …" The General replied before being cut off by the angry little scientist.

"Don't Naabal. Your kith is unreasonably nice for some reason but save the crap for me please. The loss of The Demidius beta also included the loss of over 500 members of the Higaaren navy. The equations are all screwed as far as I'm concerned as all I need is a more reliable power scource as all today's age fusion powered conductors fry as soon as…" Likire began rambling to the General.

Quickly the General's face darkened "For Sajuuk's sake Likire! You were not granted permission to continue your research into the new capital ship class vessels after the war with Maakan and the Vaygr but you were not granted the fact to feel sorry for yourself while families mourn the loss of their kindred. Now excuse me I have matters to attend on the bridge of this accursed vessel." Naabal replied and pushed past the now quite Likire.

Slowly Likire slumped into a chair by a window of the shuttle and the pilot took this as a go for launch and started the ignition sequence. Likire glanced out the window as the shuttle's twin plasma Engines propelled the transport from the bay's metal surface into the air. Quickly the shuttle passed into a decompression chamber and was cleared to proceed. Likire closed his eyes as he disliked space travel in small vessels and preferred to reside in larger ships of the Higaaren navy. He quickly drifted into a restless sleep as he watched data screens project the image of the Demidius Beta Super battleship's Fusion core relapsed and collapsed as the conductors cascaded upon the intense power. He could almost hear the screams of those onboard as the hull of the massive ship fractured under the intense gyrations of the imploding core. He had to shield his eyes as the core red-lined and exploded in a bright white ball of gas and Quantum wave fluctuations. Once the light cleared, he glanced back at the data screen only to find several molten pieces of forward section of the vessel, that could easily have fit two and a half battleships from front to stern, remained intact. He looked around the bridge slowly and saw that everyone was in shock. No one had expected any accidents to take place and were now all staring blank at the large data screen in front of them without speaking of moving. He stormed out of the bridge before any one could stop him. Suddenly the dream changed and he saw that he was actually on the doomed battleship before it destroyed itself as a crew member. Klaxons wailed and lights flashed everywhere. Suddenly he screamed as he felt an intense wave of heat reaching out and crushing him. "Sir" He didn't know what to make of this single word.

"Sir" The pilot repeated into the ships intercom. "Sir, your presence is required on the flight deck."

Likire realising that he was not about to be incinerated by an intense heat, quickly sat up and walked slowly to the cockpit of the shuttle. He glanced through the re-enforced glass and was surprised to see at least three squadrons of Pulsar Corvettes were in formation with the much slower shuttle. "What's up" said Likire calmly to the pilot.

Before the pilot had a chance to react to the scientists question a transmission sounded through the bridge "Shuttle Zulu Oscar two zero niner, this is Captain Kird Somtaaw of the 21st Higaaren Corvette battalion, please deviate from your present course and dock with the heavy cruiser Alastor immediately. Please confirm new co-ordinates."

Frustrated at having being pressured into yet another corner Likire replied quickly "Captain may I ask who issued this order?"

"Likire S'jet I presume? Naabal told me you might be a little upfront. The General is waiting on the Alastor to brief you on the … ah situation. Communications channel out." The captain replied before the channel was closed.

Likire nodded to the pilot to comply with the orders after a moment's hesitation. The pilot directed the craft toward the large vessel which was facing the planet side of higaara. Within seconds the fast shuttle rumbled through the Alastor's magnetic field which guided them to the small docking port at the rear of the vessel near the triple fusion core powered engines which emitted a faint blue glow into the surrounding darkness.

"Shuttle Zulu Oscar two zero niner, you are cleared for latch point three point zero." An AI transmitted to the shuttle. "Please stand by for quarantine scans before disembarking your vessel. Research officer Likire S'jet you're presence is requested on the bridge immediately.

Without talking the pilot skilfully and carefully brought the shuttle closer and closer to the Alastor's magnetically re-enforced titanium armour that protected the ship from at least three strafing runs from a battalion of Plasma Bombers or even lance fighters. Likire stared at mass driver turret that towered over the puny shuttle in comparison. Likire thought about the monster he had created.

The Alastor was one of Likire's newest design's only having being launched from the Naabal shipyard three months earlier. Already the newly invented slug dispenser turrets proved their worth in a small skirmish with a rebel fleet on the boarder of Higaara space. Likire himself had personally read the read outs after ton after ton of re-enforced chrome alloys were fired at a high velocity toward incoming craft. Likire shuddered as he remembered seeing a data projection of a enemy corvette being hit by a shard of the chrome at a range of over 4km from the Alastor caused an instant breach of the 4cm thick armour and the ship to burst into a ball of fire as it's core detonated.

Likire was brought back to reality as the shuttle pilot nudged him out of the cockpit "Sir, quarantine scans are complete. I'm presuming you know the way to the bridge seen as though…" He stopped as an aggravated scientist with a temper stared back at him.

"Well good day sir." The pilot finished before returning to the relative safety of his cockpit before he was burnt by the almost radiating man.

Likire just muttered something and climbed through the hatch connecting the shuttle to the Alastor. As soon as he was aboard the cruiser the shuttle disconnected from the docking port and sped off toward another destination.

"Coward" Likire spat and walked slowly in the direction of the bridge.

Chapter 2 : A New Age

_Warship Sajuuk Log 2175AE_

_The following recording has been edited by Hiigaren AI for easier human translation_

"_Millennia had passed, still they would sleep. A great war of lesser beings followed, still they would sleep. A civilisation would be decimated, still they would sleep. Only a threat awakens the Ancients – _

_Unknown transcript found at the Great star upon a moon sized Asteroid that impaled the Augur._

* * *

**Sajuuk – Hyperspace transit to Balcora Gate**

Karan opened her eyes slowly, nightmarish dreams visited her of people dieing while her ship burned around her. Slowly she walked through the ships virtual world viewing data of the ships travel through the galaxy at speeds never dreamed of by man.

She paused at the massive archives of the ancient ship and shuddered how many AI processes it would take to efficiently archive the massive mess of information gleaned by the Progenitor race. She continued walking the ships circuits until she arrived at the bridge.

She watched her crew with pride, every action taken was perfected and every thought was quick and precise. She could not have asked for more from her crew as she thought to herself. She shuddered as she remembered that all of these people would be lost if her dream became reality. Quickly she brought sensor data in front of her by massive virtual data screens. After a few seconds of staring at the screens and completing difficult quantum physic equations in her mind, Karan closed the sensor screen and looked in on the bridge again.

"Thise is fleet command, Hyperspace Exit in two minutes. Standby all crew. Condition Alpha. Primary objective is to open communication with Captain Soban." Karan announced the fleet wide communications channel.

Twenty seconds later the massive attack fleet slowly pulled out of hyperspace. Karan quickly checked the fleets co-ordinates and noted that they were perfectly aligned with pre jump co-ordinates.

"This is Captain Soban of the Balcora Defence fleet. Karan, I didn't expect your arrival so soon." Soban commented through a channel.

Karan quickly opened a sensor screen with thought and saw that Soban had surrounded the massive gate of Balcora with his fleet. The flagship, Karan noted, was a new Battle cruiser chassis with twice the heavy driver turrets and four twin ion beam cannons instead of two. Instead of the shape of the ship looking like a giant wing with the plasma engines being located at the thickest end of the ship, the ships design split just after the four ion cannon turrets to give the impression of two wings side by side. No reason for the split had been specified in the plans that Karan had seen so far but apparently a Research team was planning to mount a super weapon of sorts in the middle of the split section.

"Captain, I have just received the news of the Prides hijacking. I have bought the S'jet fleet to begin an investigation into this crime." Karan finally replied to the Battle cruiser over the channel.

"Surely using the power of the trinity you could have jumped straight into Balcora Karan? Why come out this way?" Soban asked curiously.

Karan smiled to herself as she said "Because my good dear captain it is time that you are promoted from the rank of Captain, plus I have a new assignment for you." Karan paused and opened a galactic wide communication channel before stating. "Captain Soban S'jet, who faught bravely in the End time against the Vaygr and now commands the Balcora Defence fleet is hereby promoted to the rank of Admiral of the Balcora Cluster."

As soon as Karan had finished talking Soban's ship was flooded with congratulations. "Great. Send over that new assignment Karan, the gate is open and will respond to the Trinity's signal." Soban replied in a depressed tone

"Karan out."She replied. "Fleet, please transit through Balcora Gate and reform into defensive positions as we will remain on high alert as we have new intel that suggests that the Pride Of Higara has been captured."

An angry buzz could be heard through the com channel as commanders through out the fleet cursed at whatever race had taken the Pride from it's resting place.

"All ships, set coordinates for the centre of the gate. Sajuuk must bring up the flank so that the gate is closed." Karan ordered her fleet.

Slowly the giant magnetic fields of the giant ships hauled their super reinforced hulls around to face the massive opening of Balcora Gate. Advanced fusion cores continuously compressed billions upon billions of atoms in a second and forced them through the giant exhalent funnels at the end of each ship that moved toward the ancient gate. Over a hundred green ominous glows from the fleets fusion cores flooded sensor screens throughout Karans virtual bridge.

As the fleet neared the gate, Karan could feel the three cores that Sajuuk harboured transmit a command to the gate. Immediately waves of pure energy surged from the power modules around the gate creating a huge purple ring of crackling energy around the inside ring of the gate's structure. Karan reached out to the cores and pushed their quantum wave fronts even harder. Several commanding officers on other ships near the Sajuuk gasped as the containment section glowed a bright yellow light as the cores built up power.

A chirp from one of the ships computer systems made Karan smile. "The trinity has re-activated the gate, all ships lock on to the gates waveform and initiate hyperspace jump."

An ion-cannon frigate was the first to jump, its fusion core quickly carried it to the centre of the empty space between the giant structure. For a mille second the frigate glowed white hot before it shot off towards the three black holes near the centre of the galaxy. Then a destroyer reached the gate and it to vanished.

Karan watched as frigates, destroyers and battleships reached the centre of the gate and sped off in the direction of the holy Balcora. Once her whole fleet had jumped through the gate Karan pushed the still unclassified engines of her massive ship and the Sajuuk slowly moved toward the gate.

"Karan, this is Soban, assignment received. I will take the Veer prototype back to Tannis to await the arrival of Alastor and Likire. We will make contact with your fleet at Sector-II M-43A. That gives you a little over forty eight hours to search for the pride. Soban out." Soban said over a com channel.

"Affirmative, Sajuuk out." Karan replied. Slowly the massive ship arrived at the quantum collapse point of the gate and as the tip of the ship's great cannon pierced through the centre of the gate and the cores flashed white hot. Soban watched his sensor screen as the holy ship accelerated through the gate at billions of times faster than the speed of light.

He turned away from the screen and walked towards his command chair. "Take the Veer out of strike formation and prepare for the jump to the Tannis 21 system" Soban paused as his second in command carried out his orders. "Mother? Please inform the fleet that there orders are to remain in position and guard the entrance to the gate at all costs."

"I have communicated with the other AI to confirm the order Soban." The revolutionary AI said after only a seconds delay.

"Sir, we have cleared the formation and have locked in coordinates for the Tannis 21 system." An officer stated looking across from his station.

"Understood" Soban replied settling in his chair "Engage hyperspace."

A blue quantum window slowly engulfed the new battle cruiser, leaving only a few dozen capital ships behind.

This is all i have managed to come up with so far. But i have loads of ideas which i will be able to use so let me know what you think and i will keep writing

Cheers


End file.
